Dr. Jekyll II (Mother Hen)
"I usually end up with the results from everyone's tantrums." A clone of Dr. Henry Jekyll he is more muscularly developed than the original Dr. Jekyll and has a pony tail. He acts as house doctor and security guard for both, combining the old world charm and many hattedness of the Victorian doctor with the modern life saving technology of the present day. Narrator--He is narrator-less and only communicates in character. Biography In a large boarding house located in the present day imaginary world, a good friend of Dr Jekyll's was preparing to transfer to an elite Japanese residential school. As heartwarming as her housemates and neighbors were, a few of the tricksters took great pleasure in stealing her experiments. Knowing she couldn't leave her work in their hands and with the doctor's baby on the way, she fired up one of her most coveted devices- the cloning machine. She took the DNA sample of her trusty science brother to create her newest lab assistant. Since the two are identical, he was teasingly dubbed "Henny", a nod to Jekyll's disdain for the nickname. Due to his caring and unusually maternal conduct, "Henny" became "Hen", a reference to the mother Hen who looks after the chicks in her brood. Hen works in his creator's lab from time to time, but also found his way to the Victorian era courtesy of his very own custom made bedroom door complete with nameplate, which serves as a link between the two worlds. Because the cloning machine creates its material using artificial growth techniques, chemicals find their way into the newly made bodies. For Hen, this generated an aggressive astrocytoma- a fast growing type of brain cancer with a history of repeated recurrences. This, coupled with his altered genetics resulting from the effects of HJ7, allows him to hear the narrators. Hen then joined the Society, where he acts as house doctor and security guard for both, combining the old world charm and many hattedness of the Victorian doctor with the modern life saving technology of the present day, which he uses on the Lodgers. Hen is married to and has partially unrequited feelings for his angel of music and partner in science, Victoria Story Appearances Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. Elise Hyde To keep her promise to Helen, Elaina drinks HJ7. Her alter ego Elise Hyde is now in control. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Normality A series of stories that captures life after the crash as the Society tries to adjust back to normality. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Pictures Silly Scientists.jpg Imitating Piangi.jpg|Although Hen is actually a gifted Tenor, he likes to channel his inner David Hasselhoff every now and then. At Dreamer's Sickbed.png Fooling Emma.jpg|Emma often mistakes Hen for Jekyll and she doesn't believe he is actually a clone. Or that the real Jekyll is already married to Lucy. In his early days, Victoria would bail Hen out- even going as far as making tin foil rings. For the Benfit of Your Safety (1).png|During Holy Week, Victoria's uncle comes to stay in her old home- forcing her mother to flee to one of the houses the Phantom gave her in the divorce. Hen sets out to confront the violent men on her father's side. For the Benefit of Your Safety (2).png|After assuring him that she doesn't need his mothering, Hen feels rejected. Heartbroken, he cryptically challenges her to leave his house, triggering an unexpected reaction- leaving Hen with a lingering sense of doubt that her love is anything more than platonic. Damage Unspoken.png|"I do love you, you know" This interaction during the 'Fireworks" arc showcases (Restrained Sophistication) the distance that has grown between the pair. Victoria is trying so desperately to hold their relationship together that she is completely disregarding everything else- including the issues she sweeps under the rug. Hen, on the other hand can see the conflict in her eyes. He wants to believe that her efforts are a genuine sign of her adoration, but he knows the difference between infatuation and phlial love and it brings him great pain. At this moment, her reassurances are coming off more as desperate to him. Hen.png Category:Characters